Little Drabbles
by bsc9999
Summary: A few little drabbles I've come up with. Themes vary, may also be some pairings as well. Drabbles will probably be centered around mainly Matt and Mello, L and Light, and possibly Matsuda. Read and review, if you wish.
1. Manners

"Matt?" Dangit, where was that kid when you needed him? He was always following me around. Why not today? Where the heck was that guy? "Matt!"

"What?!" The answer came from within me and Matt's room.

I walked quickly into the room. "Where have you been?" I asked him.

He was playing a video game. He didn't take his eyes away from it. He never did. "Here," he said, pointing to the wall. His eyes were still glued to that dang video game.

"Eye contact," I muttered.

"Are you going to shoot me again?" Matt asked. His eyes were still glued to that thing.

"I might, if you don't get your face out of that thing and actually look at me!"

"Stop shouting, Mello. People might actually like you." Still looking at the video game.

I pulled out my gun in a swift motion. I was so used to the movement by now it was instinct. "Come on, Matt."

"Why do you want me to look at you?" He sighed.

"Because it's polite." I rolled my eyes to the ceiling. "You know, look at me when I'm talking to you. And stuff."

"Look who's talking." But he closed his DS anyway. "Now, okay, what is it?"

"…"

"What?"

"…"

"Okay, Mello, come on…" Matt looked at me, one eyebrow raised.

"…I don't remember." I winced at admitting it, but to him, I could admit anything.

"Ah." Matt shrugged and returned to his video game. "Whatever you say." His eyes were off me again.

As I stood in the doorway, I wondered: What the heck was I doing there again?

I had no idea, but I did get one thing out of this.

You know what?

I think I really need to teach Matt some manners.


	2. Surprise

"Good morning, Mello." The eight-year-old red-head looked at his friend expectantly.

"Mph…mphermenon…" The young blonde rolled over in his bed. "Mmmnon…" he mumbled.

"…Mello?" Matt adjusted his goggles. "Wake up."

"What-time-is-it-two-more-minutes…" He rolled over again.

"Come on, Mello. You have to get up. It's important!" The child looked agitated.

"_What the freaking heck is it?_" Mello jumped out of his bed suddenly, awake. "Stop it! Go away!"

"But it's important!"

"What in the freaking heck could be so important that you woke me up at freaking _six in the morning _on a _Saturday _for?" The blonde said, angry and frustrated.

The red-head was silent for a moment, then held out to Mello a large bar of chocolate. "Happy Birthday, Mello," Matt said. "I used up all of my money to get this for you."

Mello said nothing, just took the bar of chocolate, opened it, and bit into the sweet substance. His eyes opened wide at the taste. "…Th-th-th…" Mello tried to say the words. He really did. But he couldn't; Matt understood and knew that he had never freely expressed his gratitude to anyone before in his lifetime.

"It's okay, Mello." Matt smiled. A little grin lit up his face. "You're welcome."


	3. Coffee

"_Matsuda, do you want to be useful?"_

"_Yes, yes!"_

"_Then get me some coffee."_

I am Tota Matsuda. Yes, that is my name, Matsuda. At a point in my life, the people around me called me Matsui, as an alias. At this point, I don't care.

I like coffee. Maybe that was random, me just suddenly bringing it up. But I'm a random person. To childish for anyone's tastes. But I do like coffee.

At least, I used to like coffee. I used to like coffee until L asked me to get some, and in the process, treated me like I was a lackey. I just wanted to help. It was the Kira case, my very first real case, and I was excited and wanted to be helpful. I was young, I was new.

I am still young, and I am still new, but the Kira case is over. Kira is dead. He did not care about killing his own father. He deserved to die.

But, oh, did I tell you, I like coffee? Actually, I used to like coffee, until…

Oh, so you say you've heard this all before? I must've already told you. Silly me, haha. Oh, yeah. Just Matsuda being silly again. It's "Matsui Showtime!" all over again. Haha, no, I don't think so. No, that's not even remotely funny. I don't like it. It's not a real joke. Jokes are supposed to be funny, right? I thought so. But then again, there are some jokes that really aren't funny, like the chicken one and that knock-knock joke about the banana and the orange that just really gets annoying.

And about the chicken, I feel like the world should be a better place, where chickens can cross the road without having their motives questioned.

Oh, and there's that one other joke, where…

Did I get off again? I'm sorry, I do that a lot…it's just my train of thought. I have trouble concentration on things; on being serious. It was how I grew up, how I was…trained. In my home.

This isn't right. I started this wanting to write something. I don't remember what any more. Too bad, I'm pretty sure it was a good idea, too. Something smart. Something that would get me more noticed than just shooting Kira. Some theory or something-or-other.

I'm a higher-up police officer now. I'm practically a detective! Feels good, sometimes, that other people can get me my coffee.

Yes, other people can get me my coffee.

My coffee.

I don't have to get anyone any more coffee!

I feel so good about myself.

This calls for a cup of coffee.


End file.
